Shrines
There are 298 shrines in BOTW Deluxe, with 120 from BOTW, 16 added in the Champion's Ballad DLC, and 152 more added in Deluxe Great Plateau Returning * Oman Au * Keh Namut * Ja Baij * Owa Diam * Yowaka Ita * Rohta Chigah * Ruvo Korbah * Etsu Korima New (6) * Fyne Godru * Sindi Baruta * Dorrsta Kombitt * Rogo Miis * Nahiy Vatren * Matz'an Felg Central Hyrule Returning * Dah Kaso * Kaam Ya'tak * Katah Chuki * Namina Ozz * Noya Neha * Rota Ooh * Saas Ko'sah * Wahgo Katta New (8) * ??? * Ima Kui * ??? * Aronta Cin * ??? * ??? * Irko Tyn * ??? Dueling Peaks Returning * Bosh Kala * Ta'loh Naeg * Ree Dahee * Hila Rao * Ha Dahamar * Shee Vaneer * Shee Venath * Lanka Rokee * Toto Sah New (5) * Wahtad Gira * Shee Vanduta (SQ) * ??? * ??? * ??? Necluda Returning * Myahm Agana * Kam Urog * Dow Na'eh * Jitan Sa'mi * Mezza Lo * Tahno O'ah * Chaas Qeta New (11) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Tabantha Returning * Akh Va'quot * Kah Okeo * Sha Warvo * Tena Ko’sah * Bareeda Naag * Voo Lota * Shira Gomar * Kiah Toza * Noe Rajee New (5) * Medohra Katl * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Hebra Returning * Rin Oyaa * Sha Gehma * Hia Miu * Mozo Shenno * Shada Naw * Goma Asaagh * To Quomo * Rok Uwog * Maka Rah * Lanno Kooh * Dunba Taag * Gee Ha'rah * Qaza Tokki New (5) * ??? * ??? * Qahtl Hyut * ??? * ??? Lanayru Returning * Daka Tuss * Rucco Maag * Kaya Wan * Sheh Rata * Shai Yota * Dagah Keek * Kah Mael * Ne'ez Yohma * Soh Kofi * Kee Dafunia * Mah Eliya * Sato Koda New (5) * Rutava Katl * Fwult Shia * ??? * ??? * ??? Faron Returning * Shoda Sah * Qukah Nata * Shai Utoh * Muwo Jeem * Tawa Jinn * Yah Rin * Kah Yah * Korgu Chideh New (9) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Lake Returning * Ka'o Makagh * Ya Naga * Pumaag Nitae * Shae Katha * Ishto Soh * Shoqa Tatone New (11) * Mewni Firse * ??? * ??? * Shadra Carint * ??? * Yaluda Cavra (SQ) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Gerudo Returning * Daqo Chisay * Jee Noh * Kay Noh * Dako Tah * Tho Kayu * Hawa Koth * Dila Maag * Raqa Zunzo * Kema Zoos * Suma Sahma * Korsh O'hu * Misae Suma * Keive Tala * Takama Shiri * Kihiro Moh New (9) * Nabora Katl * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Highlands Returning * Kuh Takkar * Sasa Kai * Sho Dantu * Joloo Nah * Kema Kosassa * Keeha Yoog New (3) * Govis Mal (SQ) * ??? * ??? Eldin Returning * Mo’a Keet * Sah Dahaj * Qua Raym * Shae Mo'sah * Shora Hah * Daqa Koh * Gorae Torr * Tah Muhl * Kayra Mah * Kamia Omuna * Sharo Lun * Rinu Honika New (8) * Rudaniana Katl * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Ridgelands Returning * Toh Yahsa * Mogg Latan * Zalta Wa * Shae Loya * Maag No'rah * Sheem Dagoze * Mijah Rokee New (7) * ??? * Gerfuta Fryott * ??? * ??? * Xionis Deruma (SQ) * ??? * ??? Woodland Returning * Keo Ruug * Daag Chokah * Mirro Shaz * Monya Toma * Ketoh Wawai * Rona Kachta * Kuhn Sidajj * Maag Halan New (4) * Karamat Katl * ??? * ??? * ??? Akkala Returning * Katosa Aug * Dah Hesho * Ze Kasho * Tutsuwa Nima * Ke'nai Shakah * Zuna Kai * Tu Ka'loh * Ritaag Zumo New (6) * Virta Ji * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Tiropis Shrines (8) * ??? * ??? * ??? (SQ) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Lansolc Shrines (8) * ??? * ??? * Magunta Fei (SQ) * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? * ??? Baboonia Shrines (6) New Akkala Shrines (10) Ramidia Shrines (10) Kraganamo Shrines (8)